They Were Kissing
by DanceFairyKiller
Summary: Finn walks in on Emma and Will kissing! Will Finn protect their secret or reveal it to all? chap. 6 is now up!
1. They Kiss

**A/N: this is the first chapter it will be short so wait for new ones longer please review and i will update soon**

* * *

Mr. Schuester walked into the room for the glee practice, he was going to teach the kids some more songs *hey guys* he said happily *whats up* but the kids werent there for some reason *hey will* said emma she was the new principal of the school because figgins went to become a principal somewhere else because he was tired of sue always trying to seduce him and she was figthting with will sometimes. *i decided to give the glee club $1 million dollars for the glee club* she said happily. *oh my gosh emma that is so great* said will and he kissed her *aaah what are you doing* said emma and they kissed again. then finn came and he said *mr. shu i am here for practise aah what are you doing with that lady ms. pillsbury* and mr. shue said *finn i am kissing her i am sorry do not tell* and finn said *im sorry but your wife needs to know this*.

so he ran out of the cafeteria and went to mr. schue's house and he opened the door because it was unlocked and he went to mr. sche's room to find his wife. *hi mrs. shcue* he said happily *hey finn whats up*.he looked really nice *i saw your husband kissing a lady* he said *oh my* said mrs. schue *that is not good what can we do.*i dont know we should tell santana* said finn so they went to santana's house and she was there but she was kissing finn!!!! mrs. schue and puck did not know what to do so they went back to the school and found mr. schue and emma and they were still kissing!!!

*puck i told you not to tell my wife* said mr. schue emma started crying. puck ran his hands through his mohawk oh no what was he going to do??

what will happening next?? next chapter soon


	2. The Evil Plan

**A/N: This is the second chapter it is longer please review and say what you think so I will write more chapters for you**

* * *

Finn was panicking he didnt know what to do he looked at mrs. schuester ~what do we do?~ he said, panicking. *i dont know but i have to get out of here* said mrs. schuester and she left the room. mr. schuester looked at finn *finn i am very disappointed in you and you betrayed my trust so i am going to have to ask ms. pillsbury to withdraw her $1 million dollars*. finn looked at him in disgust and ran away.

when he was outside the school he found kurt. ~hay finn what's going on~ said kurt *kurt i do not have time for you right now* said finn this made kurt really sad so he said ~okay finn if this is how you feel i am going to tell ms. pillsbury that you told mr. schuester's wife that you saw them kissing* but finn didnt hear because he already left and kurt was standing by himself laughing in an evil way.

puck was really freaked out now because he didnt want ms. pillsbury to know that he told mrs. schuester he saw them kissing so he went to mr. schuester's house and went to talk to him. *finn what are you doing here* said mr. schuester *i have to tell you something i think is going to tell ms. pillsbury that i saw you kissing and told your wife* said puck sadly. meawhile kurt was in his room listening to clay aiken music and trying to think.

On my way here  
Where I am now  
I've learned to fly  
I have to want to leave the ground  
I've fallen hard  
But I've been loved  
And in the end it all works out  
My faith has conquered fear  
On my way here.

*wow* thought kurt *this song applies to my life so much i think it means i shouldnt tell ms. pillsbury about finn. since i am in love with him i dont want to hurt him and i know it would hurt him if i do this.* but in the end he changed his mind and decided to tell ms. pillsbury. he went to her office the next day ~hello ms. pillsbury* he said happily ~hello kurt* she said. *i have to tell you something* said kurt

What will happening???


	3. Mr Schue's BIG mistake

a/n: okay guys i know ive bin gne for a long time but ive actually been improving my wrighting so i think this chaoter is gona be alot better than the others, im really sorry f you thaught the othees were bad but NO FLAMES OK?? if your a hater than i dont wanan here from you, ok?

``kurt you sayd you wanted to tell me somthin``? (look im using quaotatin marks like someone told me too) said ms. emma pillsbury happily because kurt was her favorit student.

kurt was getting nervous ``i didnt know i was her favorit student`` he thaught. I don't want her to think im really mean to her and tryin to rtuin he life.``

``Kurt, come on tell me`` said emma, she was starting to get bored and imptatient so she started playing a card game on her ipod while shew aited for Kurt to talk .

She was doin pretty well because she was matcing up the cards, (i think thats what you have to do.) and then suddenly Kurt said ``Ok Ms. Pillsbruy i want to tell you the rtuth about what happend``

``shit Kurt you made me losse``!! yelled Ms. Pillsbury with a beautiful disdain in her voice

``im sorry Ms. Pillsbrury I didnt know you were playing an important game sorty`` he said and he left the office.

While this was all happening Finn was having a big problem. he was at mr. schuester's house but mr. shcuester didnt knoww hat to do.

``Finn ok im gonna talk to you about somethin really impotent ok??`` he said cheerfully as he looked at Finn's smiling young face

``Ok Mr. Shcue you can tell me if you want`` he said joyfully, he knew what waas about to hapen but he was too scared to tel anyone then

``Ok Finn when a man and a owoman love each other someties they kiss, soetimes they use their lips or sometimes other body parts but not those body parts finn you freak dont think like that``

Finn was a little confused now because he thougt MR. schue was going to give him a lecture about doing drugs but instead he was havin tis time i mean talk lol i dont know why i wrote time anyway what ws i saying yeah they wrre having this talk and finn thought it was cool

``And Finn this is what a kiss is like`` he said and he learned on to Finn and put his juicy, moist lips on Finn's utnouched, dry ones and Finn made a gasp and said ``Mr. Schue what are yu doing?? you just gave me first kiss``

So Mr. Schue looksed into finn;s eyes and said ``Finn i have loved you ever sicne i blackmailed you ti joiin the club with that marajuana``

but...

mr. schue forgot that Puck didnt know he was blackimaling him!!

`` fMOTHERUCING SHIT!! puck!`` said mr. schue and he ran out of the room

AN: when you give me good reviaws it igives me inspiration to wright mrore for you

i love u alll


	4. Everyone Has Some Fun

AN: im not getin very many good reviews so you guys better rleave me more reviews czu I wanna contnite this story but if you don't revie id won't have any inspiration. So plzz reviws but no flames`1!!

Mr. scuhster was really worried about what happened with puck because he wasn't thinkn when he told puck what hapned. He strted to run really fast and sexily away from the house it was so cool and he it almost looked like slow motion like in movies. But little did he now that Ken Tonoka was watching him from the window!

``Well" he thought joyously as he watched mr. scueaster run. ``it looks like he is in some kinda of trouble". Mr. tonoka started to masticate as he watched mr. shcuester run. Mr. schuester had been running for about 40 minutes when finally he saw Mr. ToNOKa watching him in the window.

``Mr. Tonako why ar you watching me??" he yelled volubly at Mr. Tanoka. He looked at will and he said ``will im sorry but when I saw you running it was so sexily and I had to masticate''. Will was shocked he just stared at mr. tonoka with a verbose exprushion on his face.

Xxxxx MEANWHILE XXXxxxcxxx

Kurt was at his house siting In his room, he was very depressed because of what happened with Finn. He didn't know what to do so he started listening to clay aiken again

It's in everyone of us  
I just remembered  
it's like I been sleeping for years,  
I'm not awake as I can be  
but my seeing is better

Kurt started to think about what the words meant. He considered many things and suddenly after a few ours he decided it was telling him what to do. ``it says its in everyone of us, its teling me I have to go talk to finn!" he knew he only had one opiotn if he wanted to save Emma's life so he told his mom where he was going and ran to Finn's house. When he got there he saw Finn mowing the lawn and when he saw Kurt he smiled.

I went over to him and said ``hey Finn I have to talk to you about somyhing". Finn said``I can't talk to you right now Kurtt, go away". But I didn't want to go because I love him so much (not the normal love the gay kind, kurt is a boy) so I put my hand on his back said ``fFinn you have to let me talk to you! It's very impotent!" so he said ``ok kurt but you asked for this" and he turned around and he had 2 black eyes!! I was so shocked I ran over to him and hugged him sexily. He explained about what happened when Mr . Scheuster tried to explain about kissing to him he said he was so mad after and sad and he wanted to hurt himself but he didn't have any knifses and also he was afraid to cut himself and also hes a football player so hes strong so he punched hisself in the face 2 times!!

I said I was sorry that it hapeend to him and he is very strong and I think ity is so sexily. But he said ``kurt you have to go because now that mr, Schiester did this to me im afraid of being alone with men so please go" so Kurt was sad but he said ok and he left

That night 4 people lost their virility

AN: FIND OUT WHO IN THe next chapter i!!


	5. The Truth About What Happened

AN: Those reviews I gort on the last chapter were not good..but ok im not really getting good reviews but I wanna ekeep writing anyway butt still keep writing good reviews, ok? Also this chapert will be the story of how all of themlost their virility in the last chapter ok?

Kurt was standing with Finn in his backyard after Funn was mowing the lawn butnow he was done. Finn told Kirt to stay away from him but Kurt didn't want to listen to what he said.  
So Kurt had an idea, he walked behind a tree and hid there sturdily until Fin went in the house. After about 20 seconds when Fin went inside, Kurt left from the tree healthily. He slowly creped twords finn's house. He straightned (get it cuz hes gay rite lol) his clothes and opened the door.

When he opened it he saw Puck sitting and watching tv. He was watching CSI. Kurt didn't like CSI it kinda of scared him so he just sat down beside Puck and put on his ipod. He turned on a Clay aiken song

Fly away let my heart pretend  
My dream comes true and the story ends  
I get on my feet and start again  
And forget I ever knew you

When the song was over Kurt looked at Puck and relaized that he had been listening thr wole time.  
``Kurt" said Finn exhaustedly ``is that how you feel about me".  
I said ``yes, finn" and Finn kissed me partially. Kurt felt finn's warm tongue going down his throat and he started to choke so he said ``finn stop, your chocking me" and finn said ``oh kurt im so sorry id dint know" and then he took his tongue out. Then they took all their clothes off and had sex all night and also in the morning for a while.

XxMEANWILDXX

Mr. shcauster was at Ken tanako's house where he came after ken watched him run. Mr. Shcueater was really mad because ken masticated when he saw him running.  
``ken…please tell me why you did that, it was not right", said mr. scheister with pleasure in his voice and sweet driping down his back.  
``to be honestly with you mr. cheaster it's because I just think you are so sexily. Mr. Shcuester was disgusested by what ken said so he turned away so he could vomit but then mr. taonaka said ``I want to sex you up''and mr. shceaster smiled and mr. tonoka took out this man thingy witch was so big it dtouched the floor and they had sex for a long time until mr. cheaster got tired.

but when they were finishing suddenly someone came into the room, the person had long brite orange hair and big eyes and her name was…EMMA!!

AN: I kow you guys don't want me t leave it ethere so keep revieing and remember NO FLAMES!! If you flame me it means you are not a real glee fan


	6. Love Takes a Turn

_**AN: im sorry i didnt update in a long tyime ive been in collage working on getting my english degree but im back for a while now. luv to all my fans! 33**_

Emma ran over to them and she put her arms around . ken was scared of her because he never met her before and he thoigtht she was different

emma look strait into mr. schuestre's eyes an said ``i can't believe what i see. you are cheating on me AAANNNDDD yout wife with this man,`` she said hopefully. mr. scheaster pulled himself away from mr. tanoko and embarassed emma warmly. ``oh emma`` he sang painfully. ``you are the sweetest flour in my garden and when you are gone my life has no meanig. will you pleese cvome back to me?`` ``oh will`` said emma with a paradox in her voice. she ran over to him and hugged him so hard. they forgot mr. tanakio was thre so he left.

XxXxXMEANWILDXxXxX

kurt and puck were sitting on puck's bed after they had sex. they were broed so they decide to do some drugs. kurt was afraid so they just smoked some weed that Pick got from his grandmas recipe. after they smoked 6 pounds kyrt was almost high so he leaned into Finn and with all hus courage he told his secret.

``puck i have to be honest with you about my geelings`` he said silently. ``i really liked thaving sex with you asnd the way you made me feel but i think i know what happened.`` he looked into Puck's eyes irreligiously.``i am pregnat with twins`` he told his boyfriend.

_**AN: ok i know kutt's a guy so hes not suppsoedf to get pregnant but i will explalain it in the nexty chapter s o give me lost of reviews! 33333**_


End file.
